Tanzanite
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Silver is always alone on his birthday. But that soon changes as a certain pig-tailed woman gives him a gift. Something that Silver will never forget. —SilverLyra, SoulSilverShipping. —For Silver, who's birthday is in a few days. Happy Birthday, Silver.


**A/N: Oh, hey you guys!~ Just a little something something for Silver's upcoming birthday!~ Yayy! I decided to post this early, because I won't be home during the holidays. So... Yeah... And Emotion Addiction will be updated as well, so chill. XD**

**Happy Birthday, Silver. ^-^**

**Enjoy, and happy holidays to all you readers!~ *hugs***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. **

* * *

_**December 24, 2012**_

The cool winter breeze blew through the atmosphere. It had gotten much cooler throughout Johto, since it was at the month of December. People all over Johto were busily shopping, and preparing for the holidays.

All but one.

And this one person was alone.

"..."

* * *

_**December 19, 2012**_

Lyra skipped happily through Blackthorn City, headed to Dragon's Den, to see her rival. She swiftly jumped off her Gyarados, walking towards the shine at the center of the den. "Huh... Where's Silver?" she muttered to herself. She suddenly halted on her tracks as she heard voices from the side of the shine.

"...Silver, you sure?" a male voice asked. Lyra gasped; it sounded like Lance. The brunette peeked, and she was right. Lance was talking with Silver. She leaned into the shrine, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I don't know..." Silver said, running a hand through his hair.

"C'mon Silver," the dragon tamer said sternly. "I know something's bothering you; it's affecting your training. Tell me what's wrong; you can trust me."

The redhead sighed, giving up. "It's just... My birthday is in a couple of days... And it was at that time where..." he stopped, looking down at his hands.

Lyra's eyes widened. _'It's almost Silver's birthday? When?'_

Lance patted his back. "Go on, tell me. I'll keep it a secret."

Silver looked up, nodding. "...It was at that time... where I lost everything."

The ex-champion blinked at his answer. "...Evaluate?"

"I lost my house at Cinnabar, my momma... everything. That's why I hate my birthday... December fucking 24th."

Lance could only stand there, a sympathetic look in his eyes. "Shouldn't you be grateful, though? Your birthday is on Christmas Eve!"

"..." Silver didn't answer, he stayed quiet.

Lyra stood there, processing the information she obtained. _'Silver...'_ She suddenly grinned, an idea hatching in her head. She slowly walked towards the water, releasing her Gyarados. Hopping onto the water Pokémon, she surfed out of Dragon's Den. _'I'm gonna help you, no matter what!'_

* * *

Lyra stood, a triumph expression on her face. She had arrived at one of Cinnabar's islands. One in particular, that had a burned down home. Ashes were spread throughout the island, making it look dangerous and rather abandoned. There was nothing in sight, just the view of nearby islands and the ocean.

The brunette frowned, walking around aimlessly through the small island. _'...Not much to see here... Aww...'_ She sulked, looking down on to the ashy ground. She kicked some of the ash with her shoe, disappointed.

_CLANK!_

She blinked, looking around. _'What was that?'_ Lyra shrugged after a few moments, thinking it was nothing. That is, until she stepped on to it.

"Huh?" She lifted her foot, revealing something worn out. She bent down, pulling it up. The brunette gasped at the object in her hand.

It was a beautiful, worn out necklace with a heart-shaped locket.

Lyra gawked at it. The necklace and the locket were both silver. The heart-shaped locket had little blue gems on it, making the locket stand out. It was a beautiful necklace, indeed.

She toyed with it, noticing that it had a small button on the side. Curiously, she pushed it. What was inside shocked her.

It was a picture of what appeared to be Silver as a child, in the arms of a beautiful, red-haired woman.

Lyra stared at it in awe. The woman in the picture was smiling a sunny smile, snuggling into the child on her lap. _'Is this... No... It can't be... Can it?'_ She rubbed some of the dirt and ash off the locket, sighing. "Silver's mother."

Lyra looked up into the sky, blinking. "I'll make sure... he gets this back." She then shoved the necklace into her pockets, digging into her satchel for a Pokéball. She released her Pidgeot, and climbed on to it's back. Petting it's graceful, brown feathers, she smiled and said, "Goldenrod."

And then, they were off.

* * *

"Tanzanite?" Lyra asked the clerk.

After flying to Goldenrod, Lyra was curious to know what kind of gems the locket was covered in. So, she went to the department store to find out.

"Yes," the clerk confirmed, examining the locket with a specialized magnifying glass, "The tanzanite gem is a birthstone. December's, to be exact."

"So... In other words... The tanzanite is the birthstone for December?" Lyra questioned. She wanted to make sure she had all the right information.

The clerk nodded, handing her the locket. "So, miss Lyra, what will you do with it?"

"Well... Is there something I can do about it? I really want to make this look like new," The brunette smiled, fingering the locket.

The clerk tapped his chin in thought. "Hmm... Well, I could fix it up for you, and replace the missing tanzanites, if you'd like. And I'll give you a discount, as my compliment for your victory towards Team Rocket." He gave Lyra a warm grin.

Lyra grinned back at him, clapping her hands together in joy. "You would? Yes, of course I'd like that very much!" She handed him the locket with the necklace, shaking his hand. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

He waved a hand to her. "Of course. So, I'm presuming that you'd like this before Christmas, right?"

The champion nodded. "Yes, it's for a special someone."

"Ahh." The clerk shuffled through some paperwork on his counter. "Then I'll start right away with this. Come back in... Ohh... three days tops. I'll have the necklace and locket ready for you."

"Alrighty, then. Three days it is." She turned on her heel, running out of the department store, looking for a certain redhead.

The salesman could only chuckle, shaking his head. "Teenagers..."

* * *

Lyra ended up back at Dragon's Den, hoping that her rival would still be there. And sure enough, he was.

"I think we're done here," the redhead said, recalling his Feraliagtr.

Lyra sighed in relief; she managed to catch him before his training ended. "Skitty!"

Silver snapped his body around, groaning. "Oh, hey Pigtails."

Lyra giggled, walking closer to him. "Hi!" She pulled him into a hug, sighing.

Silver stood there, frozen, but then eventually gave in and slowly returned the hug. "..."

She broke the hug, giving him a sweet smile. "So Silver," Lyra twiddled her fingers shyly, suddenly feeling a little nervous of what she wanted to ask of him. "I... um..."

"Go on..." Silver said, annoyed. "Pigtails, spit it out."

"Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtosp endChristmasEvewithme!" Lyra blurted at last, rather quickly. She turned away, nervous.

Silver gawked at her, obviously not catching a single word she said. "...WHAT?"

"Umm... N-Nevermind..." Lyra said, rather disappointed. She was disappointed at herself, for not having the courage to repeat herself. "I'm... gonna go now... I'll see you..." She turned on her heel and started walking away.

Until she felt a tug on her wrist.

"Hm?" The brunette turned, only to see Silver holding her wrist rather tightly.

"...Tell me," Silver growled. "Now."

She sighed, giving up. "Well, I... was just wondering if maybe... you wanted to spend Christmas Eve with me..." Lyra looked away, suddenly interested at a rock on the floor. "But I know that you don't want to waste your time... s-so, I'll—" She was muted shut when Silver pulled her into a hug.

"And how do you know," Silver muttered in her ear, "That I don't? What if I do?"

Lyra looked up to see his face, blinking. He had no smirk, no frown. Anything.

Just a small smile.

Her disappointment turned into joy. "You really want to?" When she saw Silver nodding, she sighed in relief, turning back into her cheerful mood. "Yayy! Great! Alrighty then!~" She leaned into him, her mouth next to his ear and whispered, "I'll be waiting for you at about 7PM at Goldenrod, next to the Radio Tower. Bye Silver~" She pulled back and skipped away, unaware of the redhead's massive blush tainting his cheeks.

* * *

_**December 22, 2012**_

Three days have passed since then, and Lyra was now excited to pick up the necklace. She thanked Arceus that the necklace would have been finished in time, before Silver's birthday. The brunette ran back into the department store, only to find that the clerk from before wasn't at his counter. Her eyes widened, gasping. _'Oh no...' _Lyra quickly dashed over to one of the ladies behind a counter, frowning. "Umm... Excuse me, where is the clerk here?" She pointed to the empty counter.

The lady looked up from her paperwork, frowning. "Oh, Bob? He wasn't feeling good, and he called in sick."

"W-What? Oh no... The necklace!" Lyra shrieked, rubbing her temples. "He told me today!"

The lady blinked, placing her paperwork down. "Sweetie, are you alright?"

The brunette shook her head. "I gave him a necklace to fix... he said it would be done today... But I guess not..." she trailed off.

"I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow, dear," the lady reassured. "Besides, it's not like him to never finish a task. Hopefully he'll be here tomorrow; so come back until then. Okay?"

Lyra nodded slowly, sighing. "Alright... thanks..." She walked towards the entrance, sulking.

_'What if I don't have the necklace by then?...'_

* * *

_**December 23, 2012**_

Lyra had stayed at the Goldenrod Pokémon center the previous day, being too stubborn to leave they city without the necklace. _'I gotta have that necklace!'_

She had, one again, stormed over to the department store, peeking at Bob's counter. And she smiled; he was there. "Oh, thank Arceus!"

Bob looked up, smiling. "Ah, miss Lyra! There you are. I have your necklace ready. And I do apologize for my absence yesterday."

Lyra nodded, "It's okay, I understand. And really?"

"Of course, here." He handed her the necklace. Lyra toyed with it, gawking at it in surprise. The necklace was cleaned out, and it shone brightly. She trailed her fingers to the locket; the missing tanzanites were replaced, and the locket itself was marvelous. She pushed the tiny button, revealing the picture, which strangely enough, was still perfect. "Wow... It's perfect..." Lyra whispered, smiling. "Thank you. It's perfect!"

Bob waved his hand in a form of a compliment. "Thanks. You should get that wrapped for your special someone. She can help you with that." Bob pointed to the lady next across from them.

"Right." Lyra walked over to the lady. "Excuse me ma'am. Can you wrap this up for me?"

* * *

_**December 24, 2012 – 7:12PM**_

Silver slowly walked through the almost empty streets of Goldenrod, the winter wind slapping his face. He hid his face into his striped red and black scarf, shuddering slightly. He was sure that Lyra would be there by now; she was so persistent. The thought of Lyra inviting him to spend Christmas Eve—his birthday—with him brought a smile to his face.

He eventually reached the Radio Tower, and sat at a nearby bench. He scowled slightly as the passerby people glanced at him. Silver simply ignored, and sat there, waiting for Lyra.

* * *

_**8:37PM**_

"..."

About an hour or so had passed since Silver sat at the same spot at the bench. Now, mostly the streets were clear. Heck, Silver was probably the only person still outside. But he refused to leave. Somehow, he felt that Lyra was still coming to him.

* * *

_**9:22PM**_

"..." Silver checked his pokégear watch. She was almost two hours late.

He sighed, placing his hands on his lap. He should have known that Lyra would ditch him. That thought made his cold, icy heart shatter.

The redhead slowly stood up, his head hanging low. Stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets, he turned on his heel, and slowly started making his way out of there.

Another year he would spend alone.

"Wait!"

Silver stopped, silver eyes scanning the area. It looked like there was no one in sight. _'Probably just a Pokémon...'_ He continued walking, his red hair covering his face.

"Silver! Don't leave!"

He swiftly turned around, glaring at the person. "Lyra..."

Lyra ran over to him, her boots tapping on to the floor. When she finally reached him, she bent down, catching her breath. "Silver... There you are!"

"..." He didn't answer, he simply turned around and started walking away from her.

Lyra gawked at his action, frowning. "Silver, I'm so sorry I'm late. It's just that I couldn't find my coat and your birthday present that I have for you and Cynders wa—Wait..." She mentally facepalmed at her words. _'Dammit! I guess he would've found out sooner or later...'_

Silver slowly turned around, piercing her hazel eyes. "My what?"

The brunette sighed, taking his gloved hand into her own. "Silver," She took a deep breath, bracing herself. "Happy birthday."

"_Happy birthday."_

"_Happy birthday."_

"_Happy birthday."_

Those words kept repeating in Silver's mind. He gawked at her, then blurted, "WHAT?"

Lyra smiled, pulling a pretty, green wrapped box that had little Stantler on it, accompanied with a red ribbon bow on the top, similar to the one seen on the brunette's hat. "I know it's your birthday, Silver. So here you go!"

"How did you—" He was interrupted by Lyra.

"I was there when you told Lance..." she flushed in embarrassment. "I was just behind the shrine wall."

"Ohh..." The redhead looked away, frowning. He didn't get her anything. He assumed that his presence there would have been good enough.

Lyra frowned, pushing the box towards him. "Well? Aren't you going to open it? I worked really hard to get you this... so the least you can do is accept it."

"But I didn't get you anything..."

Lyra shook her head. "It's okay. You being here to open this is enough for me."

"..." He sighed, giving up. "Alright, alright. Just give me the damn thing..." He snatched it from her hands, slowly tearing the paper off. He opened the white box, revealing it's contents.

_PLOP!_

Silver dropped the box, not believing what he was seeing.

It was the necklace that Lyra found at Cinnabar. It was _his _necklace.

He slowly looked up to Lyra, who was smiling at him. "I fixed it for you. Happy birthday, Silver."

"Where... did you find this?"

"At one of the islands of Cinnabar." She bent down to pick up the box, cradling it in her hands. "Silver, I am so sorry for what has happened to you." Lyra noticed that Silver looked down. "But nothing can change the past. But you can always change your future."

He looked up, seeing her soft smile. Lyra pulled out the necklace, opening the locket. "She's beautiful, Silver. She looks exactly like you. I can tell that somewhere in you, a part of her is there." She closed the locket, then slowly reached up to each end of the necklace, raising it up to his neck.

_CLICK!_

The brunette hooked the necklace on to his neck, pulling back. "Yayy! It looks great on you!"

"..." All Silver could do was just gawk at her. She had gone through all the trouble... for him.

Lyra smiled, the necklace looked perfect on him. "Now, wha—"

She was muted shut as Silver pulled her into a deep kiss. She eventually gave in, slowly snaking her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. Their kiss lasted a while, and they both broke off, panting. Silver laced his hand with hers, smiling. "I love it."

Lyra could only smile in return, pecking his lips. "And I love you~"

Silver tugged on to her hand, and started to randomly walk. "I love you."

And so, the two teens walked off, hand in hand.

Silver was no longer alone.

_'Happy birthday, Silver.'_

**END**


End file.
